Peanut
Peanut is a cinnamon and white bi-color cat with magenta eyes. They are the Custom Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Peanut is an entrepreneurial cat with an avid interest in business, and often discuss how their shop is doing with the player. Den The player can add Peanut to their Custom Colony by buying the Shopkeeper's Den from Coco’s Shop. Peanut's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Peanut‘s coat color and name can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Tropical Butterfly *Valerian *Catnip *Goldenseal *Tiger Butterfly *Trout *Red Ladybug The Trading Post Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. There is a 15% discount with a 5 star relationship. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “A business opportunity! A new enterprise! A bustling new market with high demand and low supply! / These words are music to the ears of an intrepid entrepreneur. / This den should suit my business very well. Thank you for leaving it here for me. / My name is Peanut, by the way. Remember me next time you need to shop for groceries! / I sell all sorts of things, and you're always welcome to stop by my trading post.” *: ''- Peanut, Intro'' *“If you're not buying, I'd rather you went away. / Save the talking for business, ok?” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Let's keep our relationship strictly business-professional. / What do you want to do, share stories or something? I'm not in the mood, pal.” *: ''- One star'' *“How are you today? Pockets feeling heavy? Paws feeling light?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“A loyal customer is a welcome sight!” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hello (Name)! I hope you've brought your wallet today!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Every cat has something that makes them tick. Something that gets them excited in the morning. / The real trick of life is to find a way to make a living while doing what you're passionate about.” *“Hey, (Name), right? / I try my best to remember everyone's names that I meet, but sometimes I mess up. Glad that I could remember yours!” *“I like to use the cold weather as a time to get to know my neighbors. / Networking with other professional cats from various cultures is key to personal success! / We all have so much to learn from each other. And you never know when a relationship can lead to an opportunity.” *“It's important to always keep learning. Even after you think you've learned everything there is to know about something. / The world is always changing, and that means there's always something new to learn!” *“One of the greatest things about business is getting to know your customers. / If you can understand your customers, you can learn their needs. If you know their needs, you can better address them.” *“The sky is different everywhere. That's one of those weird things I've learned from traveling. / For instance, here there's lots of clouds and golden sunsets. It's very picturesque in its own way.” *“You're a curious cat, (Name). You're like a mix between an entrepreneur and an adventurer. / I guess that means you've got some interesting stories to tell, huh?” 4 Stars *“(Name), you're very easy to talk to. And I mean that. / Don't get all embarrassed! It's a compliment. And I've talked with lots of cats, so I know what I'm talking about when I say it.” *“This colony is a great place to be. Wonderful standard of living. Great living arrangements. Fancy decor. / And good neighbors too! That's important to cats like me.” 5 Stars *“Guess what, (Name)? I just had my best selling day EVER yesterday! / This shop is really taking off! And I have you to thank for it./ If you hadn't made this den here, I don't know where I'd be right now.” *“Hope you aren't expecting a discount! I don't even give my own family a discount. Haha!” *“I'll tell you what, (Name), you can always brighten my day. / I feel like when I talk to you, you really listen to me, you know? Thanks.” *“I've heard there's a special plant that only grows when it's cold out. / Can you imagine the selling potential if we could figure out how to preserve one until summer?” *“There's something special about a regular customer. You really feel like you get to know each other.” *“What do you think about starting a trade caravan? Surely I could find one or two good cats who would sign up for the journey. / Surely I could find one or two good cats who would sign up for the journey...” *“Where I'm from, they have whole schools for business cats. They pair you up with a mentor, who shows you the way to make your first sales. / Then you have to go through weeks of extensive training before they let you have your own store. / I did all that when I was a kid, and it's really helping me now that I'm an adult with my own business.” *: ''- Peanut'' |-|Gifts= *“(Name), didn't you tell me the other day you wanted a (Item)? / Anyway, I got you one. Hope you like it!” *: ''- Peanut Gift'' *“Don't mention it. I give gifts to all my friends!” *: ''- Peanut, After Gift'' *“I've got something for you, but it looks like your paws are full at the moment.” *: ''- Peanut Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“You've been way too kind today! I don't need all this, really. Thanks though.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“You know just what I like! That's a real fine talent you have, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite'' *“I knew you were a clever one, (Name)! These are great, thanks.” *: ''- Love'' *“You've got a good eye for gifts!” *: ''- Like'' *“Hey, thanks! I appreciate it.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I'll uh... I'll just set this over here, in the back...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“What? Have I ever been this rude to you? Some cats these days..” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Something bothering you, (Name)? Could have sworn you were walking with a limp a moment ago.” *: ''- Peanut (Player Low Health)'' *“Did I just hear your stomach rumble? / I've got just the thing! Check out all this food I'm selling, at discount prices just for you!” *: ''- Peanut (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Getting cold lately, don't you think? / I've been spending more and more time inside my den to warm my paws. Ain't used to this chilly weather just yet.” *: ''- Peanut, Autumn'' *“Need to prepare for the coming snow? Look no further! I've got everything a cat could ever need!” *: ''- Peanut, Autumn 9'' *“I keep tripping on the ground. Can't hardly see my own two paws in front of my face...” *: ''- Peanut, Foggy'' *“Tell me about yourself, (Name). Do you like the rain or find it annoying like I do? / Everytime it starts sprinkling, I have to run and grab all my merchandise and haul it inside the den so it doesn't get all wet.” *: ''- Peanut, Rain'' *“I'll bet we'll get so much snow that we'll be up to our noses at this rate. That almost sounds fun! / We'd have to dig tunnels between our dens to get from place to place...” *: ''- Peanut, Snow'' *“What a glorious sky! I could spend the entire day outside. / You want to join me, (Name)?” *: ''- Peanut, Sunny'' |-|Festivals= *“Isn't this lovely? They got the temple all decked out with flowers. Great work, as always.” *: ''- Peanut, Spring'' *“Sometimes I like to wager a few mews during the Turtle Races. Speedy is my lucky ticket to riches!” *: ''- Peanut, Summer'' * “I'm almost tempted to start accepting Festival Tokens at my shop. I just love their bright red color!” *: ''- Peanut, Autumn'' *“Wow, there's a lot of cats that live around here. Have you met them all?” *: ''- Peanut, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“Coco says I shouldn't offer my outrageously-low prices to outsiders.” *“I'm always happy to talk! What did you have on your mind?” *“I probably should only sell my goods to other cats of my colony, but I’m always happy to talk.” *“Need something? My shop is only open to members of the colony, I'm afraid!” *: ''- Peanut'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Peanut's Cinnamon/White coat color is available at Savannah's Shop for 100 Mews. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers